A Story of Friendship
by Killicia Swiftfang
Summary: Dodder Sandpaw a Long Patrol hare, is on the trail of a band of vermin attacking the north coast. Her best friend who also happends to be a ferret goes under cover to try and find out who is incarge of this band. Only to find some friends she wished she n
1. Default Chapter

*note* I don't own the rights to the Redwall books, I'm only writing this for fun. Please tell me what you think. ~Killy~ A story of Friendship  
  
Dodder had the day off. It was rare that this ever happened so the young hare planned to make the most of her day. She left Salamandastron clad in a simple brown smock. Walking north for about an hour, Dodder found the small log cabin, she was looking for. The hare knocked on the door before letting herself in.  
  
It was a tiny cabin with only two rooms. Dodder knew it well, for her grandfather had built it many seasons ago. Now it was the home of one of Dodder's best friends, Killicia Swiftfang. Killicia Was in the smaller room catching up on some spring cleaning. She greeted her friend before even coming out.  
  
" Hey Dods 'bout time that Badger Lord of yours gave you time off. eh mate! " Dodder shook her head. "How'd you know it was me Killy?" The Ferret came out to the main room, with much squeaking of her wooden knee. "Well who else would be coming here? it either you or some gang of villains, and last time I checked robbers don't knock before entering somebeasts house."  
  
"You have a point there." Dodder giggled.  
  
Killy sat down in one of the two wooden chairs in her cabin. "So how are things in Sala what ever you call it."  
  
Dodder sat in the remaining chair. "Well enough, I guess. I'm supposed to start tracking this corsair group plundering the northern coast soon. " "Sounds like fun" The ferret said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh yes, the last chap that was tracking them think it might be more then one ship doing the attacking. Which makes it even more flippin fun for me."  
  
"Any idea who it might be?"  
  
"None, do you know any beast who could be hanging around the northern coast? So much of a vacation this turned out to be, wot. I can't get the blighter off my mind." Killy thought for a minute. Before she started living close to Salamandastron the ferret had been a corsair Captain. This had been almost four seasons ago, now Killy used her knowledge of vermin to help her friend Dodder (much to the Long Patrols disapproval.) " Well mate, I can't think of any beast off the top of my head. But I'll lend you a paw catching 'em."  
  
"Oh I couldn't ask you to do that. it's dangerous. Besides what would the Colonel say."  
  
Killicia raised an eyebrow." It's no more dangerous then things I've done before. Besides you've helped me out tons of time before. Who cares what old stuffy whiskers thinks. I'll come by early tomorrow. You just make sure that big lad at the front entrance doesn't make me into a pin cushion, like he tried to last time. Now it's your day off, stop talking about work, live a little. I know this really nice little Inn not too far from here. Make the best oysters and soups you've ever had."  
  
It took some persuading but Dodder finally agreed that going to the inn would be much better then trying to save the world. The friends left the tiny cabin and headed off laughing and joking. 


	2. Part two

As promised Killicia was at the front entrance early the next morning. Dodder had made sure to tell the sentries that a young female ferret would be coming to the mountain, and they were not to shoot at her or bother her. Killy made her way through the entrance, under the eye of the sentry. He was none to pleased, and snorted and huffed as she passed. Killicia stopped in front of the large hare, with a large cheeky smirk on her face. "Do you have a cold? or is this the way you greet creatures?" Before the hare could answer she continued on her way, shaking off another hare offering to escort her to Dodder. "I can find the mess on my own by now. Don't you have some pitiful creature you can go save."  
  
Dodder was in the officers mess with Corp. Whitewood and Colonel Flintrun. She was trying to convince the two that Killicia would be able to help, with little luck. Both hares were stubborn, and once they had made a decision they stuck to it. Flintrun was the senior officer of the Long Patrol. He was a very old fashion, and had no time for Vermin of any sorts. Whitewood was Dodders age and a new officer. He hated Killicia from the first time he saw her. He had no reason to hate the ferret, he just didn't like her. Dispite this Dodder was very fond of him.  
  
The Hare maid continued her plea. " Killy would be perfect for the job. She can blend in and find out what we need to know, easy."  
  
"Probably 'cause she is one of them."  
  
" Whitewood, Killy hasn't been on a corsair ship for over three season. She has no intention of returning."  
  
Just as Dodder finished Killicia entered the mess. "Speak of the Devil." Whitewood muttered as the ferret sat down. "What are you doing here!" asked the Colonel fitting a monocle into his eye. "Well, I'm sitting. What's it look like I'm doing, stuffy whiskers?" Dodder cringed behind Flintrun, mouthing the words. "Stop it Killy." The old Colonel was not impressed at the response. His lips quivered as if he was restraining himself from replying. He thumped his paw on the table and sat in the armchair in the far end of the room.  
  
" Well if you really want to know why I'm here, it's to find out who is plundering the North coast. That is unless old Whiteywood here want to go Play Dress up and find out for himself." Whitewood glared at the Ferret " You can go for all I care! You can bally well Join back up with them if you want. Go off killing helpless creatures or what ever you rouges flipping well do!"  
  
Killy's eyes narrowed." Why don't you just bring in the poor babes why your at it. " "Why don't I!" " maybe you want to blame me for looting he coast line too!" "Why not, for all I know your their bally leader Wot!" " How dare you accuse me of that!" "Why shouldn't I! " Dodder saw that this may result in violence so she step in. "Children! If you two are finished." Killy cocked her head to the side. "Oh, I'm done if he is!" " I have no more to say to you Ferret!" "Good," said Dodder." Now as I was saying earlier sah. Killy is perfect for the mission. The crew of one of the ships has docked not far from here. Killy would be able to get there easily. We could have this over and done with by the end of the summer, without a full fledged battle." Old Flintrun Shook his head. "No I can't allow it. It's not just because miss Swiftfang is a ferret, Dodder. She isn't Long Patrol and I can't risk it." "But, sah..." "No Buts about it Gel! it's over. I don't want you to bring it up any more. It's already been decided that Whitewood will go in. Your dismissed Dodder, we will talk about this later." Dodder was crushed she left the mess with out a word. The Colonel turned to Killicia. "I think it's time you left as well, Wot." " Pleasent seeing you as always, Stuffy whiskers!" Killy said leaving.  
  
It wasn't long before the Ferret found her friend sitting out side on a large rock. It looked as if she had been crying. "Sorry about getting you into trouble with stuffy whiskers." "It's not your fault. He's been mad at me for everything lately. I really want to find out who has been attacking the northern coast, Killy. I wasn't supposed to be on this mission originally. It was only 'cause I annoyed the daylights out of his lord ship that I got it."  
  
"Why is it so important to you? Places are attacked everyday. I don't see the reason to get upset."  
  
Dodder wiped her eyes. " It's Kinda personal. My family live up north. My old house was attacked. The Villains nearly killed my little brother, Dad isn't too well off either. That's why I have to find out who did it! You know as well as me Whitewood won't last five minutes. He's a perilous fighter but when it comes to spying he isn't to AJLSing."  
  
" You'll find out who attacked your folks. Old stuffy whiskers doesn't like the idea of me spying around. But he hasn't stopped me before."  
  
"Killy no! I want you to help but you'll only get yourself into more trouble." "What, Me in trouble? I ain't no patrol creature. I dose what I likes."  
  
" Just don't do anything too stupid."  
  
"Me do anything stupid! I'm shocked you would say anything like that. Have I ever done anything stupid?"  
  
Dodder laughed at her friends statement.  
  
Killy continued. " I best be going now. It seems I've overstayed my welcome. I'm off then."  
  
The ferret left headed in the direction of her cabin, as Dodder took a deep breath and prepared her self for what ever her officer was going to say.  
  
Killicia didn't plan on staying home long. It was already late afternoon when she got home. Killy pulled an old wooden chest from under her bed. Opening it up the ancient box reveled things the former Corsair hadn't seen in a long time.  
  
She slowly removed a rapier. Delicately polishing the silver handle, she kissed the fang carved in the fine silver. Placing the weapon on the floor, Killy found her Red scarf and silver earrings that had become her trademark. Standing in front of the mirror the ferret strapped on the Rapier belt. Finding the ear holes she fitted in the earrings. Last she tied the red scarf about her head, bringing the ends to rest over her right shoulder. "It's been along time Cap'n." Killy said to her self. It would be nightfall before she would leave. 


	3. Part 3

Dodder sat on Whitewood's bed, watching him prepare to meet the Corsairs. " I think the Colonel is right, We can't fully trust Killicia. You shouldn't be getting her involved." "I don't Whitewood, She involves her self." Whitewood brushed paint onto his face as he continued." I just don't think you should be spending time with her." "Since when do you decide who I can be friends with, wot" " I don't want to argue with you Dods. How do I look." The hare didn't really look like any sort of Vermin. More a mix of Rat, stoat and ferret. "What are you supposed to be?" "A vermin." "I know that, but what?" "Dose it matter, they all look alike don't they?" "No, not really. Look maybe if you got rid of the ridiculous ears and brushed some of that brown stuff around your eyes. You may look a bit more like a ferret." Half an hour later Whitewood was ready to leave, but Killicia was way ahead of him. She was already at the Tavern. Sitting at a table near the back the Ferret sipped at a grog waiting for Whitewood.  
  
This Tavern was on the coast of the swamplands not too far from Salamandastron. It was two hours after Killicia arrived a scruffy ugly Ferret entered the Tavern. Killicia eyed him carefully, and followed him as he went to talk with the bar mammal. The stoat behind the bar poured him up a grog as the creature spoke. "I was wondering if you seen some mates of mine? Came from up north." The stoat shook his head, then Killicia spoke. "What's your name mate?" "My name? It's um........ Greywood." Whitewood said not turning to see who spoke. "Well Greywood a ship just came in from up north, That might be your messmates they are in the back. " Whitewood turned to see Killy, his mouth gaping with surprise. He followed her to a table in the back. "What in the name of seasons are you blooming well doing here?!" "Can't a creature get a drink in a local establishment with out having to answer twenty questions. By the way, brilliant name! Very original! Did you hurt yourself when you thought it up!" The Disguised hare squinted his eyes fiercely. Killy didn't care, and continued. "What are you supposed to be any way?" "That doesn't matter! I'm on duty, I'm supposed to find the captain of the second ship." "Oh, already done that. I know one of the Bar maids, She says she knows him really well. Going to introduce me later."  
  
"How did you manage that?" "I have my ways." Killy said smiling. Before Whitewood could say anything else, a young weasel came up to their table. "Killy I found him. His ship ain't far it as the dock." "Thanks mate. See you later Greywood!"  
  
Killy left half knowing that the hare would fallow her. She came across a large dark ship. Even though it was late the ship seemed strangely familiar. Her worst fears were confirmed, as the Boson called out. "Is that you Killy? I thought you was dead!" Killicia had found her old ship The Sea Dragon.  
  
"Warttail? is that you matey?" Warttail a scrawny weasel climbed down from his perch on the rigging. He called to the others as Killicia climbed aboard. "On Deck mates The Cap'ns back!" Corsairs started to pour from below deck. A tall Ferret emerged from the cabin on deck. He could do nothing but stare at the female ferret. his eyes shining with fear. Killicia saw him and approached emotionless. " Stonetooth! I haven't seen you in almost four seasons." Stonetooth stood frozen. " Are you the Cap'n now? I bet you was only too will'n to take over after I left, wasn't you mate?" "It wasn't like that." "Oh, then how was it? " Killicia could no longer hide her anger. " As I remember you left me for dead and ran to save your hide. Before I could deal with you proper!" The ferret gulped and put his paw to his cutlass. "Don't make me kill you Stonetooth! I'm not here to take back what is mine. Not yet anyways." Out of the corner of her eye, Killicia could see a shadow climb up the side of the ship. Thinking quickly she said." What are you bunch of sea dogs doing here when there is a tavern no distance away. Surely your Captain will give you some shore leave." There was a cheer from the crew and they followed the ferret to the Tavern. Leaving Stonetooth behind. 


	4. Part 4

Whitewood had climbed aboard the Sea Dragon with little trouble. He heard Killicia invite the crew on shore. This may buy him some time. He worked his way through the lower decks searching for any clue that might show who was in charge of the Attacks. There was hardly anything of worth in the hold. Some stolen food and bits and pieces of carved wood and jewelry, but nothing of great value. The Corporal decided to check up in the Captains cabin and upper decks. Moving in the shadows the hare made his way around the ship.  
  
Back at the tavern Killicia had been reunited with some old friends. They all sat in the back, talking about the last three seasons. "Stonetooth ain't half the captain you was." Said Vangenta a female Weasel. "All we done is follow the bigger ships around cleaning up their scraps." Added Feska a short female stoat. "Stonetooth has always been like that mates. He's a coward if I ever saw one." Killicia growled. "We would have gone back for you had we known you wasn't dead. You knows that Killy." "I know, Vangenta. Stonetooth knew I wasn't done in . He wouldn't have made a few blows at me himself if he thought I was dead." "Do you plan to kill him?" Feska asked. "'cause if you don't kill him I will. He's ruined us mate."  
  
Two large male corsairs had been listing in, they sat down and joined in the conversation. " Aye it would be good to see someone croak Stonetooth. He 'as it coming." said the first. The second male nodded and took a long drink from his mug. Killicia sipped at her drink as she spoke. " Stonetooth may have done us wrong mates, but I don't plan to kill him." There was a long uncomfortable silence. " What! Did I hear you right?" "yes, Vangenta you did." "He tried to kill you Killy! More then once may I add." " Listen Feska, it's..... you wouldn't understand." "What's not to understand! You could kill him if you wanted to. I think you should would save us allot of trouble" Killy stood up from the table and drew her Rapier, every corner of the Tavern became quiet. " Don't bring me in to do your dirty work, Slittail!" She bellowed at the male weasel who had spoken. " I dose what I likes stoat! Don't forget that!" The stoat cowered under his former Captain. "I didn't mean anything by it Cap'n." Killicia put back her sword and sat down again. Perhaps she should have never left. Maybe it would have been better had she stayed a corsair. These thoughts danced around the Ferrets mind. Visions of a past she thought she had forgotten raced in her head. This was where she belonged, not up in some old cabin alone. But Then Killicia remembered all the bad things that had happened in her life, why she had left the life of a corsair. She finished of her grog in hopes she could drown the memories.  
  
Killy spent the rest of the night drinking, and talking. As the night wore on the corsairs started singing old sea shanties, calling upon The ferret to sing. When Killicia had been a corsair she was famous for her voice. Unlike most vermin her voice could be a sweet soprano or a soft alto. It was never harsh or rough. Even though Killicia felt tipsy after all the grog, she stood on the counter and sang song after song. It wasn't long before Vangenta and Feska climbed up on to the counter to sing with her, just as they once did at Sampetra.  
  
Now it was starting to grow late, many vermin were going back to the ship. Vangenta and a large Ferret named Deathfur helped the now very drunk Killicia back to the ship. Once on the deck looked like her plan had taken a turn for the worse. Whitewood was tied to the mast, still disguised but badly beaten up. Stonetooth and a few others stood around him weapons ready. Thinking Quickly she cried out. "What is going on!" "Tis none of your business, Killicia!" "Well I'm making it my business, Stonetooth! Why is that ferret tied to the mast?" "Caught him snooping around." Answered one of the crew. "Did you now!" said Killy approaching the pitiful Whitewood. She looked at him carefully then gasped as if she suddenly recognized him. "Greywood!" "You know 'em Killy?" asked the crew member that had just spoken. "Know him, Aye I do. But I wished I never met him." "And why is that?" muttered Stonetooth. "Oh, we was very close at one point. Till he ran off with that bar maid!" Killicia glared into the captive's eyes and slapped him. The crew laughed and carried on, as she continued. "What do you have to say for your self now, scum!" Whitewood was at a loss for words, but he went along with the ferret. "I'm sorry." "Well sorry isn't going to cut it. " "ummm I'm very sorry." "You've messed with the wrong ferret now mate!" Killicia said drawing her Rapier and cutting the hares bounds. " I should run you though right now!" The crew cheered encouragingly. With the rapier point at his neck Whitewood was pressed against the rail. With only the sea as his escape. Killy winked at him, as she yelled. "What are you going to do now, Eh. Jump?" That was exactly what Whitewood did. He was a good swimmer as far as hares go. Leaving the grimy cape in the water, he swam as fast as he could to shore. All the vermin ran to the rail to see what had become of this ferret Greywood. "He's dead," Killy said." Look his cape is there in the water. Never was much of a swimmer. Too bad I couldn't do him in. Aw well he's gone now any way." In the dim light the floating cape did look a bit like a dead body so the onlookers turned away. Disappointed they hadn't seen Killicia kill anybeast. Most went to there bunks, others returned to the tavern. Leaving only Killicia and Stonetooth on deck. " He isn't dead is he." " Why dose it matter?" "He was spying on my ship, To me it matters. I think you and him are both in on this together." "What makes you think that Stonetooth." "You let him go, didn't you." The two ferrets circled each other not removing there eyes from one another. "What are you doing here Killicia? Don't play games with me."  
  
" I'm not really in the mood to play games tonight. I'm doing nothing, Stonetooth. Just helping out a mate of mine. She's got it into her little head that you attacked her family. But I don't believe it." "What makes you so sure. Things have changed since you left." " I know, they changed, for the worse. You aint half the Captain I was, and you know it." Stonetooth started to draw his weapon slowly. The female ferret shook her head like a mother to a naughty child. "Oh, please..... Don't make me Kill you. It would make such a mess. You wouldn't want blood stains on your nice clean deck. " The Corsair Captain stood ready to strike sword drawn. Killicia brought out her rapier and bared her teeth. "I could have finished you off back in Mossflower, had I wanted to. I think it's time to finish what we started four seasons back, eh Killy. " " Don't patronize yourself. It would take twenty of ye to send me to my grave." Steel hit cold steel as the pair fought on the deck. It had been a long time since Killicia had held a rapier. So it wasn't long before Stonetooth had her pinned against the rail. "What are you going to do now, Cripple?" Upon hearing the word Cripple, Killicia kicked her attacker hard in the stomach with her good leg. "Could a cripple do that?!" Stonetooth doubled over in pain for a moment. His brain worked quickly as Killicia prepared to strike. Pulling a small dagger from his belt the crafty ferret struck. The dagger cut deeply across Killicia's right shoulder. Screaming in pain she fought on. " I have no time for this. Why couldn't you have just died back in the woods." "I wouldn't give you the pleasure of slaying me. I don't intend to now either. Good thing for you I was hurt bad in the first place. I can't see you becoming a Captain if I was all and well. The crew would slit your miserable throat in a second. In fact they probably will if you slay me."  
  
" I rule them with fear, they wouldn't dare. You on the other hand wish to be everybeasts mate. Why don't you go and live with them peace loving Mice of Redwall!"  
  
"But, if I lived at Redwall I wouldn't be able to deal with the likes of you. Now would I!"  
  
Stonetooth gasped for air as her fought, he was tired now. Seeing this Killicia made her move. Knocking him flat on his back she held the sword tip under his chin. " Not bad for a one legged excuse for a ferret." "Did I say you could speak? No, I didn't! Now you are going to be a liddle song bird and tell me who has been attacking the northern coast." With the blade tip shoved none too gently to his neck, Stonetooth spoke. " Firetail, the fox. Lives down south somewheres. I haven't followed him for awhile. He's gone from the northern coast now I thinks. Will you let me up Killy? I promise I'll leave you to go about your business. You can have the ship back if you wants, I'll leave and everything. Just let me up. Don't kill me!" The ferret burbled.  
  
With out so much as a backwards glance Killicia lifted the blade for his neck. Then turned away wordlessly. "You always was the good 'un Swifty." Stonetooth said creeping up behind Killicia dagger ready. Like a flash of lightning The female ferret spin around. Killing Stonetooth with one quick jab. As the Deadbeast fell She smiled saying. "That's one way of putting it I suppose. Now look what you've gone and made me do! You just had to make me kill you Stonetooth. Couldn't leave well enough alone, could you!" The Crew Who had watched from the deck entrance, stormed the deck cheering, and laughing. The body that had once was there leader was thrown over board with no ceremony. They called to Killicia to take back her title. To this she shook her head. " I can't, I've lost me touch mates. Vangenta is yer new Captain, Mayhaps she'll be better then I." The crew was unhappy to hear The ferret refuse to join them, but didn't complain about their new captain. amidst the hubbub Killicia pulled Vangenta to the side. "Sail south, leave no trace. Creatures may be after you. I doubt you'll see me again, so do me this last favor?" "Anything Killy." "Never come here again, Vangenta. Never come close to Salamandastron. Don't listen to any ole searats who say there is tons of treasure there, 'cause there aint. Promise me this." The weasel nodded. "I'll leave you now Cap'n!" And with that she left. 


	5. Part 5

The morning sun was starting to rise as She passed Salamandastron. Whitewood was waiting for her. "Why did you do that?" "Do what?" "Let me go." "Oh, that! Well under normal circumstance. I'd have loved to see them tare you apart. But for some reason Dodder likes you. I can't see why but she dose, your a bit of a twit. Dodder would have my head if I let them kill you, and I likes my head where it is." "Oh, righto." Whitewood paused for a moment watching the ferret leave. Running to catch up with her he said. " I just wanted to....ummmmmm." "Thank me?" "Well ummmmmm This is jolly odd." " Don't worry Whitewood, I won't tell any of your chums about you getting caught and crying like a mousemaid." "Thank you, Hey wait a tick I didn't cry like a bally mouesmaid. Why you.." Killicia went off chuckling to herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next afternoon Dodder, Killicia Whitewood and old Colonel Flintrun sat in the officers mess. Killicia told how she had helped Whitewood escape and get the information from the captain. Leaving out most of the battle details and crying bits. "So this Stonetooth Chap has sailed off." Flintrun said. "Aye he has. Not that he really matters, he was only a leach of Firetail. That fox is gone for a while, but he'll pops up again. he always dose, you'll get him Dod." "Well very good, but Next time Miss Killicia please leave patrol matters to the patrol. Now if you'll excuse me I must tell his lordship, about all this, wot wot." The old hare left shaking his head. Who had ever heard of a ferret saving a hare. "Killicia, "Whitewood began." Did you know them ? They talked to you like you did." " The corsairs? I did once, But I don't anymore." Dodder noticed the cut across her friends shoulder. "Did Stonetooth do that ? You really should put something on it, wot." "It's fine, he may have cut me. But he got his. ever since he left me behind, I half hoped I'd see him again . To repay him for all he done for me." "He's dead isn't he?" "Perhaps, but he thought I was dead. So you can never really tell." The ferret turned very solemn." Always know who your friends are mates. Never let anyone hurt you, or pretend they are your friends. Only bad things happen then. Trust me on this one. Well I best go. Don't you two have work or something to do? Go protect the western coast or what ever you hares do." With that Killicia went home.  
  
  
  
Note* Well that's it! Hope you liked it. Please read and review, even if you hate it. I'll write more short storys as soon as I think them up. Please forgive any grammer or spelling errors I edited it a little, but there is most likely lots of errors.  
  
~*Killy*~ Redwall Forever 


End file.
